Riku's Nightmare
by Elidmor
Summary: Riku thinks his life is a living hell, due to he believes everyone hates him after what he did. He then begins to witness problems at home, and he begins to believe that his sexual appeals to woman are beginning to change... I suck at summaries...


Chapter I

It must have been just a few days since it had all happened.

Everything was back to normal. The worlds were once again in order. Sora was the Hero. Everyone respected him.

Riku on the other hand, wasn't even sure for what everyone thought of him.

He hung his head down low, light green eyes staring at the sand beneath his feet.

What would people think of him? How would they react towards him? They'd all hate him…. Kairi would…

He clutched his jaws together, his blood boiling just thinking about Kairi angry with him.

He gave a deep sigh before deciding to sit down, allowing his feet to hang over the edge, soaking his feet in the cool clear water.

The memories of everything that had happened raced through his mind like a tape. Replaying everything over and over, he hated the way they all used him. Tricking him into believing he was doing right, when he was only doing wrong. It only proved one thing. That he, himself was weak minded, allowing other people to control him.

He had told his parents about everything that had happen. And they made him swear not to tell anyone else. His sister, Maya, or Stormy, which everyone called her, was angry with him. But not that kind of anger, more like a jealous anger.

Stormy was one of those Gothic bitches, who thought she could do evil, but to find out her little brother had actually done something evil and she was pissed.

That actually brought a smile to Riku's face, as he remembered the look Stormy gave, when he told everyone the story. He'd never forget it.

"Hey Riku!" came a voice off to Riku's right.

The sliver haired boy recognized it instantly, and didn't even have to look over to see who it was, with a sigh, and the movement of his head, lowering with shame, he replied to his best friend Sora.

"Hey, Sora. What are you doing here?" asked Riku as he shifted up to sit, laying his arms onto his lap.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I came here looking for you." Said the younger boy, as he walked over and sat down next to his buddy.

Riku still didn't look up to his friend; his eyes were glued to the crystal water, too ashamed to actually look his friend in the eyes anymore.

"Riku? You okay? Ever since the whole heartless thing, I've noticed you haven't looked any of us in the eyes anymore."

Riku gave a simply shrug of his shoulders before laying his hands back down, as he looked up to the blue sky.

"Come on, Riku. Are you ashamed or something for what you did? You still sad about all that? If that's it-"Sora trailed off, as he placed a warm friendly hand onto his old friend's shoulder, trying to show sympathy.

"Ya can always tell me buddy." said Sora, his two big blue eyes holding the look of kindness, and love.

Riku's face went blank, and he frowned.

"Sora… your not…"

"Not what?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing what Riku was about to ask.

"Are you…gay?" asked Riku.

Sora's eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open, removing his hand from Riku's shoulder, before raising his both up in defense.

"What! No Way! What in hell gave you that idea!?"

"…..by the way your acting, and the lipstick on your lips…" Riku said speaking lowly.

Sora blinked dumbfounded, before whipping away the red lipstick from his lips.

"Oh! This…my mom…"

Riku suddenly looked over to Sora.

"You mom still kisses you on the lips?"

Sora blinked, and shrugged.

"Doesn't yours?"

"No. She doesn't know where my lips been. And I definitely don't want to know where her's have been. Especially with dad…" said Riku, as he shivered.

Sora gave a laugh, before looking to Riku, his smile widen.

"Hey! You finally looked at me!"

Riku rolled his eyes, before giving a deep sigh.

"It's not a big deal, Sora. I was planning to sooner or later."

"Okay, Riku. Now that sounded gay."

Riku drew silent, before he stood up, and looked down at Sora who was atleast half a foot shorter.

"You get shorter or something?" he asked the brown haired boy, who frowned, and growled.

"Shut up, Riku! I know I got my mom's genes alright!"

Riku laughed.

"I have no idea where I got mine… My mom's 5'2, and my dad is 5'7''. I'm his height now, and I'm only 15."

Sora crossed his arms, the cocky grin returning to his face, giving Riku his hero look.

"Well, it really doesn't matter, because atleast this shorty got the Keyblade, and didn't join the darkside, and have everyone on this planet hate him, so HA!"

Riku's face suddenly went blank, and with that he turned around, bent down, picked up his shoes, and started off.

Sora suddenly realized he had probably gone too far, and called after Riku.

"Wait, Riku! I was only joking! I'm Sorry!"

Riku came to a sudden halt, and turned to look at Sora, his face blank.

"The day I fire lighting out the crack of my ass that's the day I'll forgive you, for what you just said to me." Said Riku

Sora blinked, and smiled.

"Hey! That can be arranged!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, you no good bustard?" Riku asked his face still blank.

Sora blinked once more, holding the Keyblade.

"Um… it means I'm gonna shove this Keyblade up your crack, and make lightning come out, so you can forgive me!" he said with a smile.

Riku's blank expression went to a frowning expression, and his hands slowly made its way over to his ass to cover it.

"You wouldn't."

Sora grinned evilly.

"Oh…I would." He said as his Keyblade began to spark with electricity, lighting his face up alittle, the sky itself seemed to darken just for him.

Riku glanced to the sky, before looking to Sora, who no longer stood there.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, before looking at his right side in horror to see Sora right there.

"Sup buddy!" Sora said the Keyblade sparking.

Riku backed away.

"Sora, come on, don't do this! I forgive you!"

"No you don't. Lightning didn't come out of the crack of your ass….yet!" said Sora before slowly making his way towards the sliver haired boy.

Riku panicked, before he growled. "Fuck it!" he then suddenly dropped his shoes and ran it, hauling ass across the beach.

Sora gave a sly smile.

"OH! ANOTHER RACE! This time I'll win for sure!" he said before his Keyblade glowed a light green before it cast the spell Haste onto himself, allowing him to run faster, and began to run after Riku.

Riku on the other hand, had ran straight into the small cave that had the chalk drawings on the walls, thinking if he hid behind one of the large rocks, Sora wouldn't find him! But than he remembered, Sora was a lot smarter than 6 years ago.

Sora had stopped infront of the cave, his lips curving up into the cock/sly grin, leaning the Keyblade onto his shoulder.

"Wow, so he runs into a cave with no exit, but the entrance he ran through, I thought he was a lot smarter now." He said before slowly going after the sliver haired boy.

Riku skid to a complete stop, noticing no exit.

"Fuck! Trapped!"

"What gave it away, Riku? The wall, the lack out an exit, It's made of rock? What?"

Riku slowly turned around and looked at Sora.

"What do you want?"

"For you to forgive me."

"I just did!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it!"

Riku blinked.

"How?"

"Turn around and Bend over! Oh wait! My fault. Pull your pants down, turn around than bend over!" said Sora, a large grin on his face.

Riku's eyes went wide.

"Wait a second! I thought you weren't gay!"

"This doesn't have anything about being gay Riku. You said the only way you'll forgive me is when Lightning fires out your crack!"

"But that is just a saying, dammit! Lightning can never fire out of my ass!"

"It can if I help…"

Riku suddenly frowned.

"Sora! This is really starting to piss me the fuck off! And you're really starting to freak me out!"

Sora blinked, before shrugging. "So? When did I ever care about how you felt?"

Riku's frown suddenly vanished, before he lowered his head, and back away up against the wall, and slowly sat down.

Sora suddenly blinked, and lowered his Keyblade.

"Hey… Riku your not…" he went silent, when he saw a single tear run down the side of Riku's face, and the sound of tears trying to be held back.

"Riku…" Sora trailed off, before going over and knelt down next to Riku, to make sure, if he was really crying, and his eyes went wide to see he actually was crying.

Sora gave a deep sigh of sympathy, putting away the Keyblade, before his hand slammed itself across Riku's face.

"Stop CRYING YOU BITCH!" yelled Sora. "Act like a man! Can't you take a fuckin' joke!?"

Riku gawked at Sora, before his eyes suddenly went hard, and he sat up. "That's it!" he said before jumping onto Sora, hands wrapping around the other boy's neck, sending the two to roll across the dirty cave floor.

Sora struggled under Riku's weight, trying to push the other boy off, but couldn't. Riku may have not been the Keyblade bearer, but it didn't mean Riku wasn't physically stronger than Sora.

But Sora and Riku both got an answer they didn't expect to get. Riku; himself especially, even though he was choking Sora, the younger boy had managed to some how flip them both over, so he was now on top, and forcing him still.

"What the hell!?" yelled Riku, his eyes widen with shock, as Sora grinned.

"You're my bitch now!" was all Sora said, before he clasped his lips over Riku's, his tongue breaking pass Riku's and into his mouth.

Riku's eyes went even wider, and did only what he did for a reaction. Was hit Sora in the nuts with his knee, causing Sora to jerk and roll over, hands between his legs, and began to whine like a school girl, about his jewels.

"Riku! What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Sora as he glared at Riku.

Riku sat up slowly, whipping off his mouth and spitting looking to Sora, with a frown.

"What the hell did you do that for! I did what I had to do for you to get the hell off me!" he shouted to the younger boy.

Sora frowned, before giving a sigh.

"It may of hurt, but I like it! C'mere BITCH!" yelled Sora as he leaped at Riku once more, before suddenly-

The sound of an alarm clock went off, and Riku sat up quickly, eyes wide, his body drenched with sweat, his chest heaving up and down.

"It… It was all a dream.." he muttered, before sighing, and slowly laid back down, before feeling a hand stroke his chest, causing Riku's head to snap over, and see no other than Sora laying butt naked next to him.

"That was great." He said with a smile.

Riku giving a horrified look, does nothing else, but scream, and suddenly-

He woke up, due to his alarm clock buzzing directly in his ear.

Yelping, he sits up quickly and looks over to see his big sister Stormy, standing next to his bed, with the alarm clock next to his head.

"Wake up, faggot. Breakfast is ready, plus you master is downstairs waiting. Leash and all." She said, before tossing the alarm clock onto his bed.

Riku glared at her.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?"

"What?" she asked him, giving him a glance. "I didn't call you anything."

"….. O-oh."

Stormy rolled her eyes, before walking out. "What a fucking loser." She muttered, on her way out.

Riku gave a deep sigh, before sitting up out of his bed, pulling the sheets off of him, but than noticed he was butt naked.

"AH! The hell my clothes go!"

He than remembered, he decided to sleep naked cause it was over 90 last night.

"Hm…" he said with a shrug, before grabbing some clothes off the ground and quickly put them on, and started down the stairs, after noticing that his door had been lock picked by his sister.

He growled. _I always wondered how the fuck she got in here._


End file.
